Family Affairs
by Athena Selas
Summary: Milo luchó por muchos años para lograr conquistar a Camus, el amor de su vida. Radamanthys y Kanon, dos hombres aparentemente incompatibles y aun así enamorados el uno del otro ¿Cómo es que dos parejas totalmente desconocidas entre sí terminarán uniendo sus caminos a causa de dos pequeños huérfanos? Colección de relatos cortos. Multi-pairing: CamusMilo, RadaKanon, IsaacHyoga
1. Isaac

**Family Affairs**

 **Summary:** Milo luchó por muchos años para lograr conquistar finalmente a Camus, el amor de su vida. Radamanthys y Kanon, dos hombres a primera vista totalmente incompatibles y aun así enamorados el uno del otro ¿Cómo es que dos parejas totalmente desconocidas entre sí terminarán uniendo sus caminos a causa de dos pequeños huérfanos? Colección de relatos cortos. Multi-pairing: CamusMilo, RadaKanon, IsaakHyoga.

 **Disclaimer:** Toda la franquicia de Saint Seiya pertenece a los respectivos dueños de sus derechos: Masami Kuramada, Toei y Shueisha. Yo utilizo los personajes que aparecen en la obra de Kuramada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, nunca de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Este relato tiene material homoerótico (relaciones afectivas y/o sexuales entre dos hombres); Además, se contemplará el tema de adopciones por parte parejas homosexuales. En caso de que no te encuentres de acuerdo con esta clase de temas, te suplico abstenerte de leer.

 **Agradecimientos:** Sin los ánimos, consejos y el apoyo moral de tres amigas, jamás me hubiera atrevido a escribir esta idea que alguna vez comenté tenía muchas ganas de relatar. Dany, Dinoh y Juno ¡Gracias, chicas! No saben cuánto significaron sus palabras de aliento por breves que parecieran.

Ahora, sí, los invito a seguir leyendo si siguen interesados en esta serie de mini-historias ¡Mucha suerte, aventureros de fanfics!

* * *

,¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

 _Isaac_

Aquel chiquillo prefirió suprimir los recuerdos de su infancia temprana y, a decir verdad, fue la mejor decisión que su subconsciente pudo tomar para proteger su inocencia infantil; no obstante, lo único que jamás pudo olvidar por el resto de su existencia era el frío y no uno cualquiera.

Isaac no podía decir a ciencia cierta el lugar ni las circunstancias de su nacimiento y a pesar de ello, años más tarde, sus papeles de identidad lo focalizarían como un individuo nacido en Finlandia, en la frontera natural con Rusia; no obstante, poco importaba realmente si verdaderamente su origen era finlandés o ruso porque de igual forma el inclemente clima helado de aquella región del mundo estuvo a punto de matarlo en incontables ocasiones.

Únicamente los fuertes sobreviven en aquellos indómitos parajes y, por lo tanto, naturalmente su inconsciente quiso forjarlo como un guerrero a sangre fría que únicamente se hubiese preocupado por su propia supervivencia sin importar sobre quién o qué había que pasar, vivo o muerto.

Afortunadamente su alma permaneció intacta gracias al cariño y cuidados de las dos primeras personas más importantes en su existencia quienes marcaron su etapa inicial de vida. Sí, era cierto que el pequeño Isaac de apenas tres años tuvo que hacer uso de sus capacidades de supervivencia animal más básicas cuando vivió los peores momentos de su dolorosa travesía de orfandad en los miserables pueblos rusos olvidados por los Dioses. Había tenido que robar varias veces a causa de la desesperación en busca de abrigo y pan y, desafortunadamente, en el intento recibió las palizas de su vida; además, había aprendido a esconderse como ratón entre callejuelas y había hecho de su hogar el techo de una posada, muy cerca de la chimenea de salida, en donde permanecía más o menos fresco y seguro de la alimañas y, sobretodo, de humanos perversos.

Ciertamente nadie sabría si el pequeño hubieses sobrevivido y qué hubiera sido de él de haberlo logrado. A pesar de estas adversidades, Isaac tendría la suerte de agradecer el resto de sus días a los dueños de los dos pares de ojos azules, profundos como el océano y amables como el calor del sol, quienes lo habían salvado de la desesperación. Él era demasiado joven para recordar escrupulosamente los detalles, pero sí que recordaba que una hermosa mujer rubia con un hijo recién nacido en brazos lo acogió bajo su cuidado y protección y, desde entonces, Isaac nunca la olvidaría a ella ni a aquel bebé a quien amó como a un hermano de sangre.

Natasha y Hyoga. Su primer familia, aunque no la única, pero Isaac no tenía entonces la más mínima idea de que más tarde sería acogido por otros brazos igualmente cariñosos y protectores, y, por ello, debido a que considero a ambos rubios lo único bueno que iba a tener jamás en la vida, se aferró a ambos con uñas y dientes y les dedicó su corazón y energía.

Lastimosamente, la vida está llena de reveses e infortunios, más aún para los seres humanos más desamparados y olvidados por el resto de sus hermanos. Así, por esas tretas crueles del destino, la dulce Natasha, madre joven y soltera, pereció a causa de una neumonía, abandonado a sus dos hijos quienes todavía eran demasiado pequeños para valerse por sí mismos.

Hyoga contempló la lenta y penosa muerte de su progenitora cuando apenas tenía cuatro años de vida, el chiquillo sostuvo la delgada y transparente mano de Natasha hasta que ella dio su último y lastimero respiro, congestionado por la letal enfermedad, y a pesar de ello su madre jamás dejó de mirarlo con cariño reflejado en sus opacos ojos color zafiro, idénticos a los de su pequeño, tampoco dejó de dedicarle tiernas palabras de aliento y amor: _"Hyoga, ni tú ni Isaac deben darse por vencidos. Quiero que vivan, pero recuerden siempre caminar por la senda de la luz. Los amo a ambos."_ fue la oración que Natasha más pronunció durante sus últimas horas de vida.

Al morir ella, los dos niños lloraron por largo tiempo sobre el cuerpo inerte de la mujer quien en vida fue magníficamente bella. De hecho, no fueron capaces de percatarse por cuánto tiempo permanecieron acurrucados y sollozante en sendos lados de Natsha cuyo cuerpo rápidamente se puso helado y ellos, al notar este cambio de temperatura, sólo alcanzaron a llorar con más fuerza.

Isaac fue quien tuvo la fuerza necesaria para salir de este trance de negación a causa de lo abrumante que resultaba la pérdida. Arrancó a su hermano Hyoga del lado de su madre y ambos supieron lo que venía y, que de hecho, jamás olvidarían. Aún en edades maduras recordarían con pavorosa nitidez aquel episodio.

Ambos niños enterraron a su propia madre unos metros más allá de la casucha donde habían vivido los tres a las afueras del pueblo. Con las manos cubiertas por delgados y casi inútiles guantes, los dos cavaron por días una tumba donde depositaron a Natasha a quien tuvieron que arrastrar con mucho pesar. La habían ataviado con el vestido más bonito que ella tenía y, aun así, todavía lucía sumamente humilde. Isaac consiguió dos flores viejas de plástico y con ellas coronaron la diadema de tiesos cabellos rubios de su madre. A pesar de estas condiciones, Natasha aún se contemplaba hermosa y, de nueva cuenta, con las manitas casi desnudas, ambos niños enterraron con puñados de tierra y nieve, a su ser más amado. El único monumento que pudieron dedicarle fue un montoncito de piedras y la silueta de una cruz construida del mismo pobre y frágil material.

La única herencia que su madre les legó fue un hermosísimo rosario de oro puro y perlas, el cual de forma heroica sobrevivió asombrosamente bajo los cuidados de Hyoga quien nunca se atrevió a venderlo ni en las temporadas de peor hambruna y mucho menos después, cuando tuvo que esconderlo en partes innombrables de su cuerpo para que no le fuera arrebatado su tesoro más grande.

Isaac juró proteger y cuidar a Hyoga, a quien consideraba su hermano menor, aunque únicamente los separaran dos años de diferencia.

Tristemente, el finlandés era todavía demasiado pequeño para cumplir aquella promesa y meses más tarde, antes de caer la noche, mientras mendigaban desperdicios de comida en los basureros de algún pueblo, Isaac se percató demasiado tarde de que se estaba llevando a cabo una de las intermitentes cacerías de huérfanos, la cual estaba sucediendo en aquel mismo momento por las callejuelas del lugar.

El mayor había escuchado de otros chiquillos desamparados que estas cacerías podían ser llevadas a cabo por dos instituciones: la mafia o el gobierno; pero era imposible identificar la naturaleza de la cacería hasta que eras atrapado y, por lo tanto, lo recomendable era no dejarse atrapar por si acaso.

Cuando Hyoga estaba hundido en un basurero escarbando entre la basura y sacó su rubia cabecita triunfal levantando un mohoso mendrugo de pan con orgullo como si fuera un gran trofeo, ya se estaban llevando a Isaak del callejón entre gritos desesperados y, cómo no, fuerza bruta innecesaria.

El rubio saltó disparado corriendo a toda velocidad hasta donde sus heladas piernecitas le dieron mientras gritaba y lloraba igual que Isaac.

No tardó demasiado en suceder que a Hyoga lo atraparon en un costal sin cuidado y aún dentro pataleó histéricamente.

A Isaac lo arrojaron en dentro del compartimento trasero de una camioneta sin mucha delicadeza y por ello se abrió la cabeza, golpe que lo noqueó por algunos minutos.

Y cuando abrió los ojos dentro del vehículo ahora acompañado por otro par de niños igual de desaliñados, miserables y flacos que él, Hyoga no apareció en ningún lado.

El finlandés jamás sintió una desesperación igual en toda su vida.

,¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier clase de comentario, sugerencia o duda que les haya surgido respecto a este relato, siempre estoy contenta de recibirlos y responderles adecuadamente.


	2. Milo

,¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

 _Milo_

El atractivo griego de melena azul cobalto salió del edificio donde trabajaba y respiró hondamente el aire de su libertad por el siguiente par de días de cualquier actividad laboral. Era viernes y de alguna forma Milo se las había ingeniado para convencer a su jefe de dejarlo salir más temprano simplemente porque era el último día laborable de la semana y, además, con el tiempo ganado el hombre apodado Escorpión le apetecía darle una sorpresa al hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Caminó algunos pasos y disfrutó de la brisa refrescante que traía el río _Meuse_ durante aquel atardecer de otoño. Sin duda aquel día en Bélgica sus habitantes habían gozado de un día soleado y acalorado, por lo que la sensación refrescante que traía el viento era un alivio agradable, en especial para Milo, quien se sintió renovado al caminar hacia su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del Centro de Investigaciones en el que laboraba desde hacía dos años. Cuando llegó hasta su querido vehículo, el griego vistió su chaqueta de cuero, sus guantes para manejar aquel precioso transporte y, por su puesto, se colocó su casco de seguridad. Finalmente, guardó su mochila en el maletero y, cuando estuvo listo para el viaje, montó en la flamante motocicleta negra tipo _cruiser_ y arrancó con ferocidad para salir del estacionamiento y dirigirse hacia su siguiente destino en la pintoresca Ciudad de _Liège_.

* * *

Antes de residir permanentemente en _Liège_ Milo no había conseguido estabilizarse en ningún trabajo debido a lo inquieta que era su naturaleza. Había obtenido el título de biólogo en Grecia y desde entonces había viajado por toda Europa, Australia e incluso a América del Sur para especializarse en el área que más le apasionaba de su profesión: aracnología, el estudio de los arácnidos. Para ser sinceros, desde que el griego era niño siempre había sentido una fascinación especial por los insectos, las serpientes, los escorpiones y, en general, de las alimañas que la mayoría de las personas suelen considerar desagradables o hasta terroríficas, pero para Milo todos estos animales eran sumamente fascinantes y se habían convertido en su gran pasión, aunque no la única.

Cierto que de no existir un factor fundamental en su existencia, la vida del atractivo biólogo continuaría siendo una montaña rusa llena de experiencias, viajes, aventuras, peligros y anécdotas inverosímiles; no obstante, desde que Milo aceptó, muchos años atrás, los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón tan intensamente por aquel a quien llamó mejor amigo por toda su adolescencia, el griego supo que podía sincronizar su existencia a la de Camus cómodamente por el resto de sus días.

Milo y Camus se habían conocido alrededor de sus trece o catorce años en Athenas, pues la familia del jovencito francés se había tenido que trasladar a Grecia por asuntos de trabajo, después de todo el padre de Camus era diplomático. El joven galo fue insertado por casualidad en la misma escuela en la que estudiaba Milo.

Camus siempre había poseído un carácter taciturno y esquivo, pero ello no significaba que él fuera un ser humano frío o déspota, al contrario, poseía una sensibilidad e inteligencia sin igual, algo que siempre atrajo el interés del Escorpión y por ello se propuso conseguir la amistad del francés a toda costa, asunto que no fue del todo difícil, pues afortunadamente los dos muchachos poseían personalidades aunque dispares, bastante magnéticas entre sí.

Así, los dos se volvieron inseparables durante todo el Liceo y, emocionados, lo compartieron todo como hermanos durante esas épocas. Por ese motivo, para Milo fue demasiado desconcertante darse cuenta de que comenzaban a surgirle sentimientos inadecuados hacia Camus cuando estaban por terminar el bachillerato. Estas sensaciones se volvieron tan insoportables para el griego, un joven naturalmente directo y mordaz, que consideró no ser capaz de seguir respirando hasta confesarlo todo a su mejor amigo y así lo hizo. Tristemente, el francés no esperaba ni de cerca aquella declaración e, intentando tomarlo con madurez, admitió frente al Escorpión que no sentía lo mismo por él y que esperaba con toda sinceridad que Milo estuviera confundido y se detuviera a pensar las cosas mejor.

Luego de ese amargo episodio vinieron tiempos tormentosos para el corazón del griego, quien padeció el distanciamiento que su ser querido opuso sensatamente entre ambos y, unos meses más tarde, el padre de Camus ordenó a su hijo regresar a su natal Francia con el objetivo de prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso a las universidades de aquel país. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el hermoso galo se despidió de Milo suplicándole perdón por lastimarlo de aquella manera tan involuntaria, pero era verdad que no podía quererlo de la misma forma que el griego a él. El Escorpión no toleraba ser la causa del deterioro de su atesorada amistad y, durante aquella despedida, se colocó una máscara de indiferencia y consoló a Camus diciéndole que no se preocupara más, que era verdad que todo había sido un episodio de turbulencia en su mente y no era verdad que lo amaba de esa forma, que siempre serían los mejores amigos.

Y Milo era tan terco y orgulloso, pero sobretodo tan piadoso de Camus, que fingió que sus palabras eran verdad por los siguientes cinco o seis años cuando cada uno estudió la universidad en su respectivo país de origen y ambos comenzaron a construir sus vidas profesionales de manera individual. A pesar de esto, ninguno permaneció realmente lejos del otro. Ambos se telefoneaban con bastante frecuencia, un par de veces por semana, y también aprovecharon el internet, los sistemas de mensajería y video-llamadas para que la distancia les supiera a menos. Además en periodos vacacionales solían visitarse con frecuencia.

Durante este transcurso de tiempo, Milo intentó por todos los medios borrar y modificar sus sentimientos erróneos hacia Camus. Salió con muchas personas, hombres y mujeres; mantuvo relaciones sentimentales de diversos tipos e índoles; también explotó su sexualidad como era esperarse de un hombre tan joven y envidiablemente atractivo como lo era él. Sin embargo, parecía que Camus era el único nacido para compartir su vida permanentemente.

El Escorpión, decidido con este sentir tan intenso, luego de regresar de un largo viaje de prácticas en Australia para obtener el grado de biólogo, volvió a confesarse frente al francés con seguridad y madurez, pues ya era un hombre después de todo, no un asustado adolescente como cuando se declaró por vez primera. Lamentablemente fue rechazado nuevamente y Milo aceptó la derrota de pie, pero pidió a Camus terminar su relación, pues aquello seguiría lastimándolo y no era saludable de ninguna manera.

Algunos años se acumularon durante los cuales cada uno hizo su vida a parte, convencidos de que su amistad sería un agridulce recuerdo, pero sobre todo un tesoro que, lastimosamente, permanecería únicamente en sus memorias.

El distanciamiento afectó especialmente a Camus, aunque no menos que a Milo, por supuesto. Si acaso el francés podía obtener noticias del Escorpión era preguntando ocasionalmente a amistades en común, como Shura o Afrodita, sobre su ex mejor amigo. A través de esos medios tan indirectos sabía que su ser querido se encontraba realizando travesías apasionantes por el mundo, acumulando logro tras logro en el área en la que se desempeñaba y esto tranquilizaba de alguna manera el inquieto corazón del galo.

El reencuentro vino inevitablemente durante alguna fiesta decembrina que organizó un amigo en común del liceo en Grecia. Milo y Camus no esperaban reencontrarse y especialmente el francés sintió que una parte importante de su mundo se desmoronaba cuando el Escorpión presumió a sus viejos amigos a una hermosa y galante prometida que no se soltó de él durante toda la velada.

La fría lógica de Camus le ordenó distanciarse de inmediato y enterrar al griego para siempre; no obstante, por primera vez sus emociones latieron con mucho más vigor y dentro de su pecho que el frío razonamiento su analítica mente. De ese modo su objetivo inmediato fue recuperar su relación con Milo a toda costa.

Unos meses más tarde, semanas antes de la boda del griego, Camus confesó sus sentimientos con el alma desbordándose desesperadamente en su garganta. Esto sucedió una noche debajo de una tormenta incesante y, así, bajo el agua, ambos compartieron tan anhelado primer beso que esperó por tantos años para consumarse.

Camus y Milo disfrutaron un maravilloso noviazgo que simplemente representó una formalidad aunque bastante necesaria para el galo y, finalmente, en la fecha exacta del primer aniversario de haber iniciado su próspera relación, ambos festejaron su matrimonio legal en Bélgica, país donde residía el francés.

* * *

Milo ingresó a la prestigiosa _Université de Liège_ y, aunque no era alumno, empleado ni docente, la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar lo conocían bastante bien y se había ganado la simpatía de la mayoría de ellos, por lo que era normal que ingresara frecuentemente al campus sin ningún inconveniente.

Así, justo cuando el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de colores violáceos por el ocaso, el griego caminó hacia un ala de la _Faculté de Philosophie et Lettres_ y se dirigió a un aula específica a través del edificio aún lleno de alumnos ansiosos de dar por sentada aquella semana y ser libres de disfrutar de las cualidades que un viernes por la noche ofrecía a aquellos universitarios; Milo sonrió contagiado con esta frescura de juventud, pues no demasiados años atrás él había experimentado aquella burbujeante y despreocupada etapa de su vida.

Con diligencia y discreción, el griego entró a su destino por la puerta trasera y contempló, como esperaba, un amplio y moderno salón de clase bien iluminado en forma de pequeño anfiteatro, el cual estaba abarrotado de expectantes y maravillados estudiantes.

Camus, quien era un profesor muy joven, se encontraba abstraído en brindar una cátedra espléndida y apasionante. Aquel académico era naturalmente atrayente, pues además de poseer una belleza física que quitaba el aliento con facilidad, su voz se deslizaba entre sus delgados labios aterciopeladamente en su idioma materno. No fue difícil para el enamorado Milo, en cuanto encontró un lugar vacío en las últimas filas, abstraerse en el encanto hipnótico de su pareja y disfrutar cómo terminaba de desarrollarse la clase por los siguientes treinta minutos en los que el francés de cabellera aguamarina no dejó de invitar a sus alumnos a participar en la cátedra y aportar sus reflexiones para dinamizar el tema a tratar. La mayoría de los presentes, además de Milo, estaban perdidamente embelesados con el profesor.

Cuando la clase terminó, el encanto en la atmósfera se disolvió y el escandaloso murmullo de los estudiantes repiqueteó por toda el aula, la cual comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente. Camus atendió personalmente algunas dudas que le consultaron algunos alumnos en privado y para cuando terminó de atenderlos a todos, se percató por primera vez de la presencia de su pareja al fondo del aula vacía mirándolo con intensidad.

El galo sintió un repentino bochorno y a la vez enfado por la sorpresa inesperada que Milo le dio aquella tarde. Sintió su privacidad algo violentada, pues le incomodaba un poco que el Escorpión lo contemplara absorto en su trabajo como catedrático.

El griego fingió inocencia y no tardó demasiado en conseguir el perdón de su ser amado en cuanto estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Minutos más tarde, los dos se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde el hombre de rebelde cabellera azul había aparcado su motocicleta. Milo repitió su ritual de ataviarse para manejar, pero esta vez extendió un casco para Camus, quien se acomodó la sedosa y larga melena aguamarina para colocarse la elemental prenda de protección. Pronto, el Escorpión montó al volante y su pareja lo imitó detrás de él abrazando fuertemente su cintura. El griego arrancó suavemente y tomó camino enseguida.

Camino a casa, Camus se abrazó con mayor estrechez a su esposo y suspiró embelesado por el calor y el aroma de Milo entremezclado con su chaqueta de cuero.

,¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y a quienes se interesaron en seguir la historia desde el primer capítulo les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, pues este apartado estaba listo desde hace días, pero intenté conseguir beta-reader y no lo logré, por lo que decidí continuar con el relato con o sin ayuda extra de edición.

Estoy un poco nerviosa al publicar esto, se los confieso. Es el primer Milo x Camus que escribo y sé que es una pareja muy querida por los fans; por lo que merece muchos esfuerzos y un gran planteamiento para gozara a este par, en verdad me costó trabajo sacar adelante el capítulo por las inseguridades que me causaba plasmar a la pareja consentida de todos ¿Qué les ha parecido? Si son fieles seguidores este par, les suplico me regalen las retroalimentaciones que puedan surgir desde su punto de vista.

En fin, espero que este relato siga siendo de su agrado y no olviden que estoy abierta a recibir sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o peticiones.

¡Les deseo un espléndido día!


End file.
